Getting Close Can Hurt
by Turn.Off.the.shyness.ox
Summary: HBP SPOILER Pansy Parkinson was 16 years old. SHe was lying in her bed thinking, thinking about what had gotten in Draco. Draco tells Pansy something that she never thought would happen. Can their relationship stand the pressure...? Read & Review
1. Chapter 1: Getting Close Can Hurt

Title: Getting Close Can Hurt

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, just to let you know.

Summary: (HBP SPOILER)! Pansy Parkinson was 16 years old. She was lying in her bed in the girls dormitory. She was thinking, thinking about what had gotten into Draco lately. --- Draco/Pansy Romance

**Getting Close Can Hurt**

Pansy Parkinson was 16 years old. She was lying in her bed in the girls dormitory. She was thinking, thinking about what had gotten into Draco lately. Something was up with him but she couldn't figure out what. She decided to go downstairs and sit in front of fire (it helped her think). She got downstairs and saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"If you get to close to Pansy…" she heard a women's voice say,

"What are you saying, I can't get close to Pansy" Draco replied to the voice in a furious tone. "That isn't fair at all; you can't do that to me!"

"Draco, If you fail she will get hurt" the women's voice said.

"But Mom…" then a cloud of smoke appeared and the women's voice had vanished into thin air.

Pansy took a step backwards and fell onto the floor. Draco turned is head and saw Pansy lying on the floor. He rushed over and helped her up.

"Pansy, are you okay?" Draco asked. He helped her up and he could see the beauty in her eyes.

"Ya, I'm fine." Pansy answered. All of a sudden Pansy felt real nervous. She was never nervous around Draco before.

"So, how much of it did you hear?"

"Just that little bit," Pansy was crying by now. "I don't care what is going to happen. I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too but: Draco was holding her tight. "Will see what's going to happen."

The next day Pansy, Draco and a few friends were walking back to the common room. As they were walking back they ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Look who it is Potter, Mudblood and Weasel." Draco said, holding Pansy close to him.

"Still talking to Weasley, Granger?" Pansy asked in a sarcastic way.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked her, Ron was blushing with anger in his eyes.

"You didn't hear the news?" Draco looked at Ron then to Hermione.

"He's seeing another girl!" Pansy said with a smile on her face.

"What! No I'm not!" Ron said with anger and a bit of fright. He knew it was true.

"Saw him snogging on Lavender Brown last night in an empty corridor." Pansy said in a proud voice.

Harry drew out his wand pointed it at Pansy and stood in front of Hermione. "Shut up Parkinson!" Harry demanded.

Draco drew out his wand, stood in front of Pansy because he didn't want anything to happen to her. "Leave her alone Potter!" Draco shouted.

"Wands away you two!" shouted Snape. "You three back to your common room," He pointed Harry, Ron and Hermione. "As for you Mr.Malfoy, we need to have a talk."

"No we don't!" yelled Draco. "I know what you want to talk about and it's none of your business." He grabbed Pansy's hand and stormed off.

When they got back to the common room Draco and Pansy sat in front of the fire. They sat there for a little bit before saying anything to each other. They were both thinking about how to start up a conversation.

"What did she mean?" Pansy blurted out.

"What are talking about Pans?" Draco replied.

"The night when you were in front of the fire talking, what did she mean when she said "If you get to close to Pansy" I was just wondering."

"Well, " Draco thought about how to tell it to her. "If I fail…"

"Fail what Draco?"

Draco couldn't think of anything else so the showed Pansy the mark on his left arm. She knew what the mark stood for, a Deatheater. "If I fail, he will kill my family and if he finds out about us he might kill you too"

Draco and Pansy just looked at each other for a while. Draco then had a tear in his eye but Pansy, she was crying. She put her face in her hands and cried. Draco held her close and kissed her on her head.


	2. Chapter 2: It Will Always Hurt

It Will Always Hurt

Pansy was hurt, Draco became something she never thought would happen. He became a Death Eater. She was holding some of her feelings inside. She didn't want to break down in front of Draco, she didn't to start to show her side that was furious and angry. She held those feelings in.

"Pans, I don't want to do it anymore" Draco explained "I've had enough; it's too much for me."

"Then why did you do it, why did you except it?" Pansy asked.

"I wish I didn't but I had no choice."

"But your mom, she must have not wanted it to happen."

"That's what she told me but she knew this is what my father wanted."

"Who gives a shit what your father wanted he's in Azkaban for god's sake he can't do anything."

"I know where you're getting to Pans but I'm not of age I have to obey my parents"

Pansy was trying to find a way how to explain her feelings. How could she tell Draco that she couldn't live without him? How could she tell him she needed him? She needed to tell him everything, everything that she wanted. Pansy was shaking she still couldn't get over the fact Draco was a Death Eater.

"Pans !" Draco said. "We could run away together, you're already of age and once I am..."

Pansy put her finger on Draco's lips. "Draco, shhh." Draco was curoius about what she had to say. "That would great, but it wouldn't work. My father would flip if he knew I was with you plus the fact I ran away wih you and your mom, well let's not get started there, she would never go a day without crying."

"I thought you would have wanted to."

"I do and oh so very much, I do want to run away with you. But what if he found you, you know Voldemort."

"I don't know what would happen if I could take that chance with anyone in the world I would take it with you."

Pansy was crying again, she couldn't believe Draco wanted to run away with her. Draco tried to whip the tears from her eyes but the just kept coming. Draco and Pansy fell asleep on the couch, while they were asleep Mr. Parkinson head was in fireplace in the common room (Just like in OotP when Sirius in the fire, i think it was OotP, to talke to Harry). Mr. Parkinson saw them sleeping, he never liked Draco he decided to go to the school the next day and talk to Prof. Snape.

It was time for Defense Against the Drak Arts, it was half way through the lesson and they heard a knok on the closed door. Prof. Snape went to answer it.

"Well look who it is." Snape said.

Everyone turned around but Pansy and Draco knew exactly who it was. It was Pansy father. They both quickly turned around to face the front of the class.

"Severus, may I talk to you outside for a moment."

Snape nodded. "If there is any silly wand waving and something happend while I am gone, your in trouble." He looked straight at Harry then to Draco."

They both stepped out of the classroom and talked for moment's time.

"Severus, I need you to do a simple favour for me."

"Yes, and what would that be?"

"I need you to watch what Pansy and Draco are doing together. If there is any funny business I need you to stop it. I don't want my daughter to get to lose to him; he is bad news for her."

"Ok, but I won't be able to stop everything."

"Stop whatever you can."

Snape entered the classroom again and finished the lesson.

Pansy sat in her dormitory thinking, thinking of why her father appered at Hogwarts and why he wanted to speak to Snape. Thought it couldn't have anything to do with Draco it just couldn't. She loved him more tha anyone thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing

Realizing

Pansy and Draco were walking back to common room to go get their books for their next classes. Draco was slowly walking towards her making her hit the wall. They looked at each other for a little bit. Dracos arm was above her head, his hand on wall. His other hand was holding hers. Pansy other arm was around Draco's neck. Draco leaned in and kissed her. While they were kissing Professors and students were walking by they noticed but no one cared. Draco's arms moved from the wall and from her hand to around her waist, Pansy moved her arms to around his neck. Then Snape walked into the corridor they were in.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson, what do you think your doing?" Snape asked.

""Well, umm, uhh." Draco couldn't think of what to say. "We were..."

"Heading back to the common room to get our books." Pansy finished. She was trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Snape's face.

Snape cleared his throat. "Well, if I see you two at that again... there will be consequences."

Snape walked away. Pansy turned around and saw her father and Snape shaking hands. Her father had huge smile on his face, he must have been pleased but what was he pleased about. For the past week every time Draco tried to kiss or was kissing Pansy Snape had always showed up and stopped. Everytime it happened Pansy would turn around seeing her father there shaking hands with Snape with that same huge smile. But every time they kissed in the common room Snape was never near and nobody said anything. Even on the school grounds Snape would still find them. It seemed that the only place they could kiss was in the common.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning; Pansy was again lying in her bed thinking. She thought and thought and thought. Her father always liked Draco until he saw the way he looked at Pansy and they way Pansy looked at Draco at her 14th birthday party. Since then her father never liked Draco becuase his father was a death eater and he didn;t want Pasy having a death eater as a boyfriend or even a husband. He thoguht it was enought that he, Pansy's father, was a deatn eater. Pansy rememebr that Draco was a death eater. She put to two together and relized, relized why her father was there at Hogwarts. It was now 1:30 in the morning. Pansy didn't care what time it was she rushed to Boys Dormitory, jumped on Draco's bed and woke him up.

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" She yelled. "Wake up, please!"

"What? Pansy's its 1:30 in the morning." He looked at Pansy. He saw the worried look on her face. "Pans, what's wrong?"

"It's my father Draco, he is the one behind it!"

"What in the world are you talking about Pans, behind what?"

"Draco, how thick can you get? My father is behind it all."

"Pans, its 1:30 in the morning you got to explain more."

Pansy looked at Draco and shook her head "My father is the one who keeps telling Snape to stop whats going on between us."

"Why would your father stop it?"

"I've already told onc before, he doesn't like you." Pansy said. They both walked to downstairs and sat infront of the fire. Pansy explained everything to him and why her father didn't what them to be together.

"But I don't care what my father thinks; I want to be with you. I love you."

Before they could say or do anything Snape walked in. "Malfoy, We must go."

"Go where?"

"You have to go and speak to him; he would like a few words with you."

Draco stood up, looked straight at Snape. "I won't go; I can't stand the pressure anymore. You can't help me this time he knows you did it last time. If I don't do it he'll kill me, did you know that? If I don't do it he'll kill me! Hear that? He'll kill me! "

"I get the point, let's go talk to him maybe you can get out of it" Snape said.

"Fine, I'll go just wait for me outside."

"Draco!" Pansy threw her arms around Draco's neck. She didn't want to let go! it would to hard to let him go.

"Pansy, I'll go but I'll come back I promise." He kissed her on her forehead and left.

'Author' Note: I dunno if I'm going to end this now or continue it later, I'll think about it. Review! Please and if you like then I'll probably think of some other stuff for another chapter.'


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming of a New

**Welcoming of a New**

-----------

It's been 3 days since Draco left with Snape to go see, well you know who i'm talking about. Pansy hasn't been the same since, she's ether crying or thinking of the horridle things he could be doing to Draco. Pansy and her friends Millicent, Tracy, Lindsay and Nicole were sitting out on the grounds on a Saturday afternoon talking. They were sitting in a circle Millicent was mumbling things to herself while Tracy, Lindsay and Nicole were locked in a conversation about 'The Trio of Doom' which they called them; then there was Pansy who looked like she was paying attention but was thinking about Draco and wondering if he would come back soon, he promised her.

"So when I was walking down the corridor with Blaise we ran into the 'The Trio of Doom'" Lindsay said pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"What did Blaise do?" asked Tracy.

"Ya, we all know he likes you." Nicole added.

"Well, Blaise starting making fun of the mud-blood Granger. Potter and Weasley stood up for her of course, Blaise said some rude things and put his arm around my waist and we walked off." Lindsay was so excited to tell the girls this. She had a huge smile om her face.

"He does..." Nicole paused. She looked at Pansy she saw a tear drip down Pansy face. "Pansy are you okay?" She gave Pansy a hug.

"I miss him so much!" she cried, tears were falling like a waterfall.

"I can't believe he's not back yet, he should have been back by now" Tracy said giving Pansy kleenex from out of her purse. " Wipe your eyes, your mascara is running down your face." Tracy told her.

Pansy wiped the tears from eyes and gave the kleenex to Lindsay to help her fix the mascara that was running down her face. It went quite and all you could hear was Millicent mumbling things to herself.

"Millicent, quit it!" All the girls yelled. Millicent looked at all of them and lowered her head. It was quite again. Tracy looked away and saw a man walking through the gates to Hogwarts. She reconizged that man, it was Draco.

"Pansy, Look! it's Draco!" Tracy said to Pansy. Pansy raised her head and looked towards the gate. There he was Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend walking through the gates and heading towards her. Pansy stood up looked at him and ran towards him. That run felt like forever she finally reached him she jumped into his arms he spun her around and placed her feet back on the ground. Her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist they looked at each other like they haven't seen each other for years. Draco leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. That kiss felt like it would never end.

"I told you I'd be back" he said, his hands were messing with her hair.

"Just like your promised" Pansy said with a smile and hugged him again.

They walked back to the common room together talking about what had happened. They reached the common room they totally forgot what they were talking about the were caught up in a differnet conversation with Blaise and Lindsay. They sat there for hours just talking about the strangest things. Tracy and her boyfriend Carlos came and sat down a few minutes later Draco took Pansy's hand and they went upstairs. They sat down on the top step.

"Pans," He said with his back leaning against the wall looking at Pansy. "He's changed my task, I have to.. uhh.." He didn't know how to say it. He couldn't think of a way to tell her without making it sound so bad.

"Draco, oh please don't tell me you have to kill someone." Just the way he said 'He's changed my task' made her think of death because Voldemort did give him the task. Pansy looked at Draco, Draco looked at Pansy. He lowered his head and nodded. "How could he make you do something like that, your only 16 that's so wrong. He can't that do that, he can't make you!" Pansy was furious she felt her eyes fill up with water. She couldn't cry in front of Draco again, she's done it so many times already.

"I.. I.. I have to... uhh.. kill" he paused. What you she think of him if he told her he had to kill Dumbledore. "Pans, I have to kill... Dumbledore." he lowered his head. "I Don't think I can do it though, it's so hard, I'm going to fail I just know it." He looked at Pansy we saw the tears flood her eyes but he knew she was trying to stop them. It was so hard to think of way to get her to feel better about this. Pansy stood up walked towards Draco sat on his legs, rested her head on his chest. She wiped the water from her eyes before they fell.

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Sorry but I no it's real short but tomarrow is my first day of Highschool and I'm real busy with getting my stuff together. Once the semester starts it might be a while before I make a new chapter and this time I promise it will be longer, i have so ideas:D**


End file.
